


The End of it All

by erialc27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Broken Sam Winchester, Hurt, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Possessive Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erialc27/pseuds/erialc27
Summary: After figuring out how to get Mary back from the alternate universe, Sam and Dean never anticipated Lucifer coming at them full force from the moment that he returned. Waking up on the ground, Sam watches as Lucifer kills the only family he had left and by doing so, destroying Sam. Now Jack and Sam are trapped in the cabin with Lucifer holding them on house arrest. Sam now holds no hope of ever escaping this.





	The End of it All

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this is in Season 13

The world spun around Sam in slow motion. His head and body firmly slumped on the cold ground. He felt no pain, but one tiny movement of his leg and his entire body exploded with feeling. Blood pooled around his face, streaming down from nose and mouth. He closed his eyes in an attempt to hold back tears. His head rang. As time went on, though, he could hear small fragments of sound that he tried to piece together. He closed his eyes again and breathed in. His lungs burned, and his ribs ached, most likely broken.

“Sam!” Dean’s voice brought Sam's attention back to what had happened before he had been knocked out. Lucifer held Dean up in the air by his throat, while he struggled against the archangel’s grip. By his feet, a frozen and lifeless Mary. Her eyes open, neck bruised from what Sam could only assume had come from Lucifer’s own hands. “Sammy!” Dean’s voice was hoarse, his face turning red then to a dark purple.

“Shhh, Dean. You’re making this a lot worse than it needs to be,” Lucifer cooed. He shook his head and turned his mouth downwards in an exaggerated frown, but tightened his grip even more. Sam tried to move, he struggled against the pain, but no matter how hard he willed himself to do so, his body stay planted to the ground. Dean gasped twice before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He let out a long sigh, which turned into a red light that beamed from his eyes and mouth. Lucifer withdrew his hold on the oldest Winchester brother, allowing him to crumple on the ground next to Mary.

“No!” Sam’s choked, his voice was pathetic. He looked around the room, hopeful for any miracle, but found Jack who lay close to him, bruised and beaten in the same way. “Jack!” Sam croaked, hoping to wake the boy, but his voice hurt too much to speak any louder than a whisper.

“Tsk, tsk,” Lucifer waltzed over to the boys. “Sammy, you really shouldn’t wake him. You know how long it took me to get him to sleep?” Lucifer crouched down, caressing Sam’s broken face. He ran his thumb gently over a cut that ran the length of his cheekbone, only coaxing more pained tears.

“Please,” Sam begged, “please, just kill me.” He sobbed now, despite the pain.

“Oh, Sam. I’m not going to kill ya’,” Lucifer brought his face down, pressing a cold, uninvited kiss to Sam’s forehead, and with this kiss, the pain disappeared. Sam was overwhelmed with a kind of calmness he had never experienced before. He looked up into Lucifer’s eyes. A genuine smile on the Devil’s face.

“Why?” Sam rolled to his back, a small attempt to distance himself from Lucifer.

“Because you mean too much to me,” Lucifer’s voice was compelling. So much so that Sam was scared. He felt a tinge of unnecessary guilt eat at his stomach. Sam wanted Dean back. If he could, he would go back, and never allow Lucifer to return, even at the cost of his mother. Sam began to sob again, this time his body shook violently. Lucifer sat on the ground, he pulled Sam into his lap and held him close, he ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, gently rocking him. Lucifer kissed his forehead once again, this time with more warmth, but Sam couldn't fight back. He couldn’t even if he tried. Years of torture and pain overpowered Sam's newfound confidence, making him helpless, allowing him to lean his head into the crook of Lucifer’s neck without reluctance. “I’ve got both my boys now. You’ll be safe with me,” Lucifer pulled a hand away from Sam and placed it on Jack’s shoulder.

~~~

Sam had fallen asleep from pure exhaustion. He had fallen asleep in Lucifer’s arms, tears still rolling down his face. When he woke up, the tears had dried, and he could feel the warmth of blankets around him. The mattress molded to his figure. He sat up slowly, looking around to see that he was in the cabin where Jack had been born. The same place Kelly and Castiel had died at, sacrificing themselves to protect Jack. The place where Lucifer had been pushed into an alternate reality, only to be brought back in the exact spot last night. Sam put his head back into the pillow and pulled the blankets around himself tighter. The image of Dean and Mary’s dead bodies flooded his mind, setting his eyes up for another round of tears. He cried for their deaths, but mostly because he couldn’t join them.

“Sam?” Lucifer walked in slowly; he glowed in the morning light. “Sam! No, come here. Please don’t cry.” He rushed to the bed, pulling Sam into his embrace.

“Lucifer,” Sam clung to the fabric of his shirt. Sam knew that none of this was real. None of these sweet words and sympathy that came from Lucifer was genuine, but he still found himself unable to reject him. He wanted more than anything to kill Lucifer himself, but for some reason the thought of losing one more person, even if it was Satan himself, was unbearable.

“Father?” Jack stepped into the room cautiously. He watched as Lucifer held Sam, almost lovingly. Both men responded to his question, confusing him even more than he looked. “Are you okay?”

“C'mere, Jack,” Lucifer turned to his son. Sam looked up at the boy, but couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t explain any of this to him. Why Lucifer had killed Dean and not him. Why he now accepted Lucifer’s comfort as if it were the breath in his lungs. Jack slowly approached the bed. He sunk to his knees and wrapped his arms around the two men before him, resting his head on Sam’s thigh, closing his eyes. “It’s okay Jack, it’s all going to be okay,” Lucifer ran a hand through Jack’s hair the way Dean used to do to Sam when he was little. Dean would hold Sam tight and sing to him, knowing that this would calm his little brother down. Watching Jack, Sam somehow knew this was why he couldn’t reject Lucifer. He knew that the small child within him craved this affection in a situation such as this.

“Jack,” Sam wiped his face with the back of his hand. He watched the boys face turn up to him awaiting more. Sam wanted to tell him that it was going to be okay, just like Lucifer had said, but choked on the words. He knew deep down that this wasn’t true; this illusion of a family was not going to last. Sam knew Lucifer would never be this merciful. He knew that they were just two little toys in Lucifer’s box, ready to play their part at any moment. “Jack,” was all that Sam could get out. Lucifer hugged tighter, filling Sam with conflict and turmoil of how he was supposed to feel at this moment.

~~~

“Where is Dean?” Jack asked from the table. He sat, waiting for Sam to finish making his sandwich.

“Uh, he-he's gone,” Sam brought the plate over. He set it down in front of Jack and then took the seat next to him.

“Gone? Where?” Sam cleared his throat. He looked down at his hands and watched them fumble together.

“I-I don’t know,” Sam fought the urge to cry once more.

“Did he leave because of me?” Jack took a bite of his lunch. He chewed quickly, taking another mouthful too soon.

“No, no. Dean left because he, uh, needed to,” Sam lied. He looked up at Jack, a half smile on his face. Jack paused, examining Sam, but then went back to eating.

“How are my two favorite little troublemakers?” Lucifer exclaimed. He clamped down a hand on a shoulder of both of them. Sam jumped while Jack turned and smiled, mouth still full.

“Sam made me lunch,” Jack beamed innocently. He had no idea of what had happened, or even what was currently happening. Sam wondered how long Jack had been knocked out for, seeing as the Nephilim had no hard feelings toward Lucifer. His mind also raced through the possibilities of things Lucifer could have done or said to Jack before he had woken up this morning.

“Sam is just the best, now isn’t he? I’m so glad you had him to take care of you while I was gone. I missed both of you terribly,” Lucifer kissed the top of Sam’s head, then Jack’s. He ruffled his hair and sat at the head of the table. Sam looked down at his hands again, picking at a hangnail until it bled. He could feel Lucifer’s eyes on him. “Sammy, darling, is something wrong?” Lucifer cocked his head to the side, acting as if he did care about his well being. Sam knew better than this. He knew this was an act. He knew this was just to please Jack because Lucifer knew that Jack was more powerful than him; he knew that Jack could kill him.

“I’m fine,” Sam forced himself to look up. “Just a bit sleepy still.” He smiled while Lucifer smirked in reply. He could tell Lucifer was pleased with this submission. This was what he wanted all along. To break Sam and have him to command, especially now that Jack admired him so much.

“Luci- I mean Father,” Jack had finished his lunch. Lucifer smiled at his correction. “Could I have candy? I ate it once, and it was good. It made me very happy,” Jack’s eye’s light up with hope. It hurt Sam to see the naive little boy fall prey to Lucifer.

“Why, of course! Anything for my little Jack,” Lucifer snapped his fingers, and a stack of candy bars filled Jack’s plate. His eyes widened, and his mouth dropped. Jack then took one in his hand, opened it up, and took a bite. Lucifer shot a look over to Sam. It was a look of triumph that had Sam squirming in his seat.

“I’m going to go lay down again,” Sam dismissed himself from the table. "I have a headache." He gave Jack a small pat on the shoulder and quickly headed for the stairs.

“Jack, would you excuse me for a moment. I need to go talk to Sam,” Lucifer stood up. Jack answered by merely smiling up at him, chocolate on his face like a small child. Lucifer returned the smile, but then left the room, reappearing in the bedroom. Sam was in the middle of the bed, his head buried in a pillow. His shoulders heaved from the pathetic crying that wouldn't stop. Sam was afraid he’d soon lose the ability to cry because he would have no more tears left if he kept on at this rate.

“C’mon Sam,” Lucifer groaned. “You’re bringing the mood down. Everyone should be happy! I know Jack is.” He chuckled to himself at the image of his son's face covered in chocolate.

“Yeah, because he has no idea what is even going on!” Sam sat up; the words came out harsh and loud. Snot embarrassingly dripped from his nose but fixed it with the bed sheet.

“Sometimes it’s better to keep the children under a shield of childhood bliss for a bit. I would think out of anyone you would understand,” Lucifer crossed his arms across his chest.

“Why did you keep me alive? Why have you shoved us up in here? To play house? Because I know that can’t be it,” Sam’s voice was shaky now. He couldn’t keep his composure at all. He had given up on trying to appear confident.

“You are so smart, did you know that?” Lucifer took a step toward the bed, making Sam flinch back. “You’re almost too smart for me, Sammy.”

“What did you do with Dean?” Sam mustered up a tiny bit of courage and focused it all on this one question. “What did you do with his body?”

“Burned him,” Lucifer answered quickly. He snorted and shifted his weight to the side. “Made sure he and mommy Mary ended up in Hell too. A.K.A the red light you saw.” A weak cry left Sam's mouth, but he shoved the sheets over his face, blocking the noise. The crying never seemed to cease, it was even making Sam despise himself. He had never cried so much, or as pitifully, in his entire life. “I had to make sure you couldn't go bringin' them back,” Lucifer’s voice grew dark. "It would ruin the fun!" Sam could hear the floor creak beneath Lucifer’s feet as he walked forward, the bed then dipped down, and suddenly Lucifer’s hand yanked back hard on Sam’s hair. Sam dropped the material in his hands and groaned in pain, but Lucifer just pulled harder. “You’re mine now, Sammy.” Lucifer placed his other hand to Sam’s chin, forcing him to look him in the face. He pushed a firm kiss onto Sam's lips and was more than pleased when he didn’t fight back. In fact, Sam returned the kiss, salty tears running down in between their mouths.

“Lucifer,” Sam pleaded when he broke away. He had no idea if this pleading was for him to let go, or to continue. Sam whimpered as Lucifer allowed his grip on Sam's hair to ease.

“Yes, honey?” A sadistic smile appeared on Lucifer’s face, and Sam suddenly knew that this was going to be worse than the cage. Worse than anything Lucifer had ever inflicted upon anyone and there was nothing he could do about it.

“Lucifer, please,” Sam turned his body to Lucifer. He placed a hand on his chest, above where his heart would be if he were anything remotely close to human.

“Please what?” Lucifer was enjoying this too much. He knew he had won.

“Please don’t leave me,” the words shocked Sam as they spewed from his mouth. He looked up at Lucifer, teary-eyed and submitting to his power.

“Never,” Lucifer grinned as he pulled Sam into another kiss. This one much more hungry and dominant. He pulled Lucifer on top of him as he laid back. He yelled inside his head to stop but had lost control of his body movements. Lucifer had raped him in the cage countless times, and now Sam was encouraging it, needing it.

“Slow down there,” Lucifer pulled away, “we’ve still got little Satan Jr. downstairs.” Sam’s stomach dropped, and he felt his muscles tense. What had he done? What was going to happen? And for once Sam could see no solution to the problem that held him in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you have any ideas as to what you think should happen, comment.
> 
> Thanks!!!


End file.
